The Breakup
by Pumpkin-Spice-Latte-is-my-life
Summary: He's a famous singer, easily the voice of the decade. She's a model, voted world's most gorgeous, sexy woman. They're both alike. They were both in love. But something unbelievable happened, something that caused their relationship to collapse...only he doesn't know why. Can the two fix their broken love in time for their...surprise? Percabeth.


Annabeth stared at the liquor bottle in her hand, then drained it in one gulp. Her eyeliner was smudged beneath her eyes and black teartracks ran down her face from her mascara. She was sat on the floor, her dress straps slipping down her shoulders, her hair wild. She was a mess. She couldn't let the press see her like this. A total wreck. She's be on the magazine covers for weeks. Hands shaking, she uncorked the next bottle and drained that one too. Then she lay down in the fetal position and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Percy sat in his armchair, a pen in one hand, his head resting on the other. Angry tears were sliding down his face as he scribbled furiously on the paper in front of him, his thoughts coming together beautifully into a melody. She was everything to him, and she was gone like that. For all he knew she never cared. He wrote faster, angrier, the words a rush of fury that he felt so strongly. The publicists would find out soon enough, then it'd be, "We understand how you feel," "Exclusive interview with Percy Jackson about the Big Breakup" and all that. No you don't understand, he thought bitterly, have you ever had your love broadcasted to the world? Have you ever had to announce publicly that you've had a breakup? No, he thought, you haven't.

* * *

"One ticket to New York please." Annabeth said, her eyes covered by dark shades. She knew she looked a mess, so the public wouldn't recognise her anyway, but the shades helped cover her bloodshot eyes from the hangover she was suffering from.

"Single or return?"

"No return."

* * *

"Kid, they're gonna be all over you now. Still vulnerable from a breakup, writing a heart-wrenching new single...they'll eat it up. Great for your publicity." Percy's manager, Hedge, told him.

"MY PUBLICITY?! I JUST LOST THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! GONE, JUST LIKE THAT! ANNABETH, SHE...she was my everything."

"Okay kid, I get it. But you got a show to put on now. Knock 'em dead." Hedge smiled in a somewhat kind way.

Percy stepped out onto the stage, amid cheers. "Hey everybody!" More screams. Wiping the years from his eyes, he began to sing.

~oOo~

Hours later, he said goodbye to the screaming fans and retired to his armchair. His heart was heavy and his eyes were drooping with fatigue. Wearily, he picked up his phone. He'd called her countless times already, and she'd hung up every time he tried to ring.

"Annabeth, I need you...please. I'm breaking, I'm literally breaking in half. I can't deal with this. Please...I want you back."

What was the point? He knew she was deleting his messages.

Little did he know, Annabeth Chase was listening to every one of his messages, crying, whispering, "I want you back too."

~oOo~

She was everywhere but with him. It broke Percy's heart whenever she appeared - on movie posters, modelling on the catwalk...She was everywhere in Hollywood. But his heart was feeling lighter than usual on this particular morning. Unknowing of their breakup, the director of Annabeth's latest film, Naughty Girls, had invited him to the premiere. Finally he'd get to see her. To talk to her. To ask her why. Why the breakup. Why the heartbreak. Why the sudden leave. She couldn't avoid him forever. In a few short hours, they'd meet again.

~oOo~

There she was. Wearing that little black dress he'd bought her. He remembered the first time she'd worn that dress. It had ended with that dress lying on the floor along with his shirt and jeans. She hadn't worn it since the separation. Now here she was, wearing it again. Well, it was stunning. She was strolling around, shaking hands, signing autographs, thanking people yet desperately trying to escape, by the looks of things. She kept edging closer and closer to the edge of the room. Cutting his way through the crowd (treading on a few toes too) he made his way towards her retreating figure. As she noticed him, she gave an inaudible squeak and starting moving faster. Not fast enough. Percy caught her and touched her shoulder gently. She gasped at his familiar touch.

"Look, I... what's wrong with you?" Her eyes were rimmed with red and bloodshot.

"Go away." The first sentence she'd said to me since the breakup. "I don't wanna talk to you right now."

"Please," Percy begged, his voice getting unintentionally louder. "Can't we talk about this?"

"I said leave me _ALONE_." She was starting to attract voices. Paparazzi began pulling out cameras and snapping pictures in a frenzy. Annabeth started crying again.

"Why are you even here?!" She screamed. "WHY?! TO RUIN MY LIFE AGAIN?! GET LOST, JACKSON."

She seemed away, sobbing, hastily flanked with journalists. The door slammed shut, and she was gone.

The remaining paparazzi turned to Percy, cameras flashing, notebooks at the ready. Percy was already out of the door.

* * *

Annabeth couldn't believe what she'd done. For ages, she'd wanted to speak to Percy calmly, to apologise, to get back together. No, that was a lie. She wanted to be kissing him, in his arms, as normal. But the first option was good too. But what she do? Only went and screamed in his face. They weren't even HER feelings too - it wasn't his fault, she'd agreed - but they were the feelings of...who? The paparazzi? No, they'd be thrilled. Her parents? Nope. Her friends? Definitely not. She didn't know where it came from, but those feelings, that outburst, was not her. She regretted it.

" All of me, lives all of you, all your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections " (John Legend!) Annabeth was interrupted out of her thoughts but hey phone buzzing. Caller ID: Percy. As usual. Her eyes watered, remembering the song Percy had written, dedicated to her. THEIR song. She really needed a new ringtone. She let it ring, not wanting to answer, reliving the memory. Eventually, the call ended - only to start ringing again. Unable to control herself anymore, Annabeth picked up the cell.

"Annabeth?!" Percy sounded incredulous.

"Percy."

There was a silence. Nobody said anything, except Percy's crazy manager in the background, yelling "Stop moping, kid!"

"I..." they both said at once, then went silent again, waiting for the other to speak.

"Oh Annabeth..." Percy sighed. "What happened to us?"

If only you knew, Annabeth thought bitterly. If only you knew.

* * *

**Phew! I know this is really topsy-turvy, but it's done. Let me know your fav POV, so I don't have to keep switching. Unless you want me to. Then it's fine. Please, no harsh reviews!**


End file.
